


enemies to lovers, but in politics?

by ghostiie



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Mentioned LOONA, Why Did I Write This?, and i will fulfill my destiny., god created me just to make this fic, idk what that word means but it sounds like cheating, the kkk is also mentioned, too seriously..., very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiie/pseuds/ghostiie
Summary: Joe Biden has feelings for Donald... those feelings being anger, resentment, annoyance, and a bit of sexual tension. As needed!
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	enemies to lovers, but in politics?

**Author's Note:**

> idk i havent watched the debate im just guessing what happened. lmk if i got anything wrong

Today was finally the debate date, and Joe Biden had expected an easy win. And for a good reason. Donald was a fool, an idiot. It'd be like arguing with a 5-year old. All he had to do was use a few big words to confuse him, and Donald would be a stuttering mess.

And Twitter would absolutely eat it up! While Joe knew that he wasn't the favorite among Twitter users, he had the luck to be running against Public Enemy #1. Now, no matter what happens, people would still side with Joe. It was  _ so easy _ . He had  _ practiced _ for this moment...

So why? Why, whenever he glances at Donald's aged, clementine orange-dyed skin, does his heart skip a beat? Was he nervous? No, he couldn't be. Every single cell in his body was screaming confidence.

Donald was busy refuting the moderator's question regarding the KKK, which he so clumsily refused to answer. The masses wouldn't like this one bit.

It was embarrassing to watch. If Joe was answering the question, he'd condemn the group right away. But Donald wouldn't... is he...  _ close  _ with the KKK? Joe could feel his stomach drop at the thought of Donald being  _ involved  _ with someone.

No. Joe can't think about this now. He has a debate to win, an enemy to crush.  _ He can do this! _

* * *

Donald was getting on his last nerves. Every time he tried to speak, Donald would interject with some bizarre claim, a claim with no substance. Joe knew what type of game he was playing.

_ Donald was playing dirty _ .

Joe couldn't hear what Donald was saying. It was the same bullshit over and over again, mindless stuttering and denials. 

"Let him fini-" the moderator desperately tried to get Donald to stop interrupting. He did not. 

"Mr.- Mr. President. Please let him fini-"

Donald continued, not stopping his arguments. Joe's eyes met with his, a cesspool of dark, emptiness. The only thing Joe could see in Donald's eyes was determination. Determination to  _ ruin  _ this debate, no matter what. Joe narrowed his eyes, meeting the same defiant glare. 

Donald's toupee flowed in the breeze as he continued to spew words. Joe wasn't paying attention. All he could focus on were Donald's lips, his moisturized, miniature lips. They said the  _ stupidest  _ things, yet Joe couldn't help but watch them move. It was mesmerizing...

It was the stupidest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

The moderator had moved on, clearly tired with the current topic. He directed this question to Joe, which he was eager to answer. 

Donald didn't let him answer, though.

Fed up after minutes of continuous back and forth, Joe snapped. "Can you just  _ shut up _ , man?"

Donald didn't waver. "Make me, Biden."

"Ooh, you wanna kiss me so badly, you fucking loser."

"I'll have to request that you refrain from using foul language, Mr. Biden." the moderator spoke up. None of them listened.

This was a heated battle between him and Trump only. Nothing else mattered, nobody else mattered. At that moment, there wasn't Twitter, or the moderator, or Melania, or Jill. It was just him and Donald.

"And so what? You're too scared to kiss me. Just like Crooked Hillary, he can't fulfill his promises!" Donald exclaimed. 

Joe didn't know what went through his mind. Perhaps stubbornness, competitiveness, even? But one thing was clear. He wasn't scared of anything.

And so, he walked away from his podium and to Donald's. The orange-skinned man, clearly not expecting Joe to make a move, did something shocking. He stopped talking. The moderator, who at this point was mentally signing his registration form, made another feeble attempt to get the debate in order.

"Mr. Biden, please go back to your podium..."

Joe ignored him, getting face-to-face with Donald. "What? I'm here now.  _ Kiss me _ . Or are you too scared?"

Donald's eyes widened, unsure of what to do next. Joe scoffed, knowing full well that his plan had worked.

He turned away from Donald, a smile on his face. "As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, your  _ president  _ is too scared to even kiss a man! What makes you think he'll be fit to run a country?"

Suddenly, a shoulder grab. Donald brought Joe's face to his, and shockingly, kissed him.

And the worst part? Joe didn't even hate it.

\---

"What the fuck? Did he just fucking? Holy shit. What are people saying online?" Joe Biden's PR team was at full swing behind the scenes. 

"People are saying that they should ditch their wives and get married. And, quote, 't _ hese bitches gay! good for them, good for them _ !' unquote."

"Mrs. Biden is calling us, should we answer?" a brand new intern asked. The manager, several empty bottles of Adderall in hand, shook her head. 

"Fuck no. Just... can someone shoot me right now? Please."

"You can die after the debate. What's Twitter's opinion on this?" the supervisor said. 

"Um, Twitter user @dykeyoin said ' _ y'all i could feel the sexual tension when trump called biden a clown lmaooo gay ass... _ ' um, I don't think I can say the next word."

"And what's Facebook saying?"

"They're not happy at all. Um, they're saying that Biden has connections with the LGBTQ+ Community. Something about chemicals in the water that's making the frogs gay?"

"Jesus Christ. This is a disaster. Why couldn't Joe have just kept it in his pants?"

"Well, Miss? If I might add, their sexual tension  _ was  _ obvious. Nobody's really surprised. Just shocked that it actually happened."

The manager sighed, digging into her purse and taking out another bottle of Adderall. "I wonder how many of these fuckers will kill me... God, I should've just went to art school."

"Well, on a more positive note, fans of the K-Pop group LOONA are congratulating Mr. Biden for coming out!"

"Of course they're congratulating him. They stan a group of lesbians."

"... That's true."

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done... i was about to make this 1k words but i decided that's too far
> 
> ANYWAYS follow my twitter @dykeyoin


End file.
